I don't love you
by MarkScyther
Summary: A 22 year-old boy is going through a long streak of reminiscing over a break-up he can't get over. After getting some advice, he chose to volunteer for the community and got stuck with aiding a blind man. What he thought was awkward, turned to him having his eyes open to the brighter side of love. SLICE OF LIFE, YAOI, LEMON, ADULT LANGUAGE, LIGHT-HEARTED. R&R!


New story on deck! I've had this plot for years, but I've yet to release it. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Regular P.O.V. : Kaito

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

 _I don't love you._

 _Chapter 1: Non-existent_

 ** _Len's P.O.V._**

 _12:13 p.m._

* * *

" _Dear you, who's somewhere out there living your life unaware of the damage you've done. Do you happen to remember me, or what we used to be? I can only imagine how easy it must be to be the one who breaks up with the other. You don't have to go through the millions of possible reasons as to why the person is leaving you. I know you gave me the reason, but the two years we've spent together won't allow me to accept the fact that you just didn't want a relationship anymore._

 _Everything wasn't my fault; and that's what I have to try to tell myself everyday, every moment you accidently cross my mind._

 _It must be nice to not have to go through the pain and confusion. At times I feel as though love is incapable to have anymore. Like the day you left, you took my ability to love as well. ...Sometimes I wonder if I hate you. Whenever I try to picture myself being able to love another, the fear of being hurt blocks me. I may have been hurt like this once in my lifetime, but for some, the first time makes you tired of it instantly._

 _Thanks for leaving me hanging."_

I sat my pen down for a second and took a deep breath, taking the chance to glance at the clock on the wall. _Less than fifteen minutes before I can walk in._ I briefly thought to myself before I closed my notebook and shoved my pen inside my pocket. I was one out of the few people sitting inside the Humanity-building. _They told me Monday was their busiest day throughout the week, but if there's only twenty people here, then it must be a lot more empty during the other days. ... I guess it shows how reluctant people are to volunteer for their community. But I can't talk crap. I only came here because Rin told me that doing something I usually don't will help me forget the things that are causing me problems._

 _I didn't come here through the kindness of my heart. But at least I'm not like those types of people who feel the need to volunteer strictly on the holidays, just so they can seem like a good person. A real good person wouldn't have the need to help on Christmas, knowing how they have free time that doesnt-. ... Look at me. I'm starting to sound like a bitch._ I sank deeper into my seat and lowered my eyes to the floor.

But right when I heard a light yet strong voice say, "Kagamine Len!" I snapped my attention up to see a women with a long-pink ponytail standing in the open doorway. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I stood from my seat, and caused her to look over to me as I began walking towards her. She gave a small smile and greeted me right when I was barely a foot away from her. "I should've figured you were Len. After I reviewed the form you filled out, I was surprised to see we had someone so young volunteering today. We'd usually find twenty-two year-olds here during the holidays" she mentioned.

"Now that you mention it, there was a lot of older people inside the lobby." I briefly recalled as the two of us began walking into her office. The woman was slightly taller than me, but it could also be the fact that I'm only 5'6". I'm quite short for a boy, and being slim just make me look even shorter.

"Well, the reason for that is because when people get older, they have more time to spare. They don't have to worry about school, nor meeting deadlines. Because of this, we don't expect to see someone your age or younger walking in here. But I will say that I'm glad that you came. Just take a seat right there, and I'll explain things over with you." She then pointed towards the cushioned black chair by her desk.

I did as told and sat in the chair, and dusted off my shorts nervously. _I hope me wearing shorts is acceptable. I heard that it was going to be hot today, so I just went with wearing my denim shorts, a yellow shirt, and my black jacket._

Right when she took a seat, she placed a paper in front of me on the desk.

I began to scoot the chair closer so I can take a closer look.

"The paper in front of you is an informational sheet about the person you'll be assisting for the next month. Because you're young, me and my colleagues figured it would be a perfect match, rather than assigning you to help out the senior citizens. They're more complex to understand, and I didn't want to make someone new get stuck with that." She began explaining. "Now the man you will be helping is Shion Kaito. He's fairly young, considering how he's twenty-nine."

"Twenty-nine?" I rose a brow at her. _It's probably a task to help build something. And that's not too young. He's almost thirty._

She nodded her head. "We just got a request for help by his older sister, yesterday. She's going to be going on a trip for two months, and she's worried that he won't be able to manage being by himself, even though he tried to tell her several times that help isn't necessary. But I think it's more of a request of him not being left alone. But the reason why she wants someone to keep an eye on him is because he's a blind man."

 _Blind? ... My goodness._ "Wow. I-I never met person that was blind before." I lowly told her.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, hun. Although he was trying to tell his sister that he will be fine on his own, he sounded nice on the phone. He agreed that if it'll make his sister not worry, he'll allow it. But he also wanted to let the person helping him know that there isn't much to help him out with. It'll just be minor stuff like helping him pick things out from the grocery store, or cook for him. So he's very low maintenance. And you shouldn't let the fact that he's blind change the way you should treat him. The type of blindness he has is called Acute-vision loss. It's possible for him to undergo surgery to get his sight back, but he can't due to the high price of it. But he's completely content with it." Her lips curved into a more warm smile, making me feel at ease.

"... I don't know what to say, except that I'll try my best to be the best aid to him. But if there's something that I'm shaky about, then please expect a phonecall from me asking for help" I gave a nervous laugh as I scratched the back of my head.

This had caused her to give a slight chuckle before saying, "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll do fine. Anyway; I contacted the sister while you were in the lobby, so you can just head over to his house. It's not far from here, so it's pretty much a ten to twelve minute walk, considering how it's two blocks away." Sliding the paper closer to me, I grabbed it off the desk. "That'll be all, Len."

I cautiously nodded my head to her and stood from my seat, giving her my farewell.

Although I got assigned a non-complicated place to volunteer, it still didn't take away the sinking feeling in my chest. _Maybe it'll just take me a while to get adjusted with the volunteer work so I could forget about the break up. ... I should've forgotten about it long ago._ My eyes fell onto the floor as I walked out the building, and towards the direction of the mans house. _Its been a year, and I'm still writing him the letters I've yet to send. They're nothing but the things I know I'd like to tell him. ... But I wonder if it was because I'm a boy?_

With that thought lingering inside my head, I felt my facial features scrunch into a grimace, causing me to furiously shake my head to rid it.

Finally deciding to look up, I checked around to see how close I was. But right when I saw that I was on Reina street, I realized that I was right by it. So I quickly took a right by the corner and saw the four houses in the small culdasack. I didn't't even bother looking at the home addresses, knowing how I can find the family name by the mail boxes.

It took less than a minute for me to reach the second house and find the plaque reading "Shion Residence".

Deciding not to waste any time; I opened the small gate and began walking along the pathway leading up the the front door, and rang the doorbell.

 _It's pretty amazing how this guy owns a house. Looks kind of traditional, but it's still nice looking._ I couldn't help but glance around the front yard to notice the small flower garden along the side of the house. But what caught my eye the most was the wishing tree standing tall in the middle of the lawn. _A wishing tree? I hadn't been this close to one since I was seven-._ "Aren't you a cute little thing."

A woman's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me break my gaze away from the tree, only to see a lady with shoulder-length electric blue hair. Her hair was beautiful and wavy, with some of her bangs covering her right eye in a nice swoop. Her eyes was a deep blue that was darker than her hair.

She work a simple white v-neck and a pair of jeans that hugged her legs. That along with a pair pf brown sandals. But if I were to guess, I'd say that she was in her mid-thirties by the looks of it.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blank out like that. Your wishing tree caught my attention." I shyly explained to her.

"Don't worry about it. Every person who passes by my brothers house, assumes that he has kids. Little do people know that it's a special type of wishing tree that he made, but I'll explain about it more inside. So please; come in." She stepped to the side and motioned for me to go inside.

I gave a small bow to her and proceeded inside. I immediately slipped off my shoes by the door and walked off into the tea-room towards the left. _It's even more traditional inside._ Was the only thing I could think as I took a seat on one of the cushions on the floor. It didn't take long for the woman to sit across from me.

A slight chuckle escaped out of her before she said, "I know it's a little traditional looking, but it's very modernized inside Kaito's room upstairs. He used to spend plenty of his spare time renovating his room, and none of us would know what he was doing. But then the _incident_ happened. After he came back home from the hospital, he wanted me and our older brother to escort him to his room. Once we stepped inside it was nothing but a beautiful serenity. Now he spends most of his time inside, playing his piano."

"I'm sorry for asking such thing, but the lady from the office mentioned something about an acute vision loss. I-I was kind of curious to know what is it?" I then questioned her.

She eyed me for a second quietly. "... It's when a person knocks their head hard to the point the shock from the impact affects a certain part of the brain, which causes the persons vision to go away. It has to be an acute amount of shock that causes it to happen; and therefore it's a very rare injury. ... The cause is unknown. He refuses to tell us anything regarding to it, but we choose not to pester him about it. But subside from that; he knows how to maneuver around the house. The only issue is the cooking. Besides; I wanted him to have someone to talk to that's not family. I can tell that he is lonesome."

"Is he in his room right now?" I questioned her.

"Yes, but he's resting at the moment. It's starting to become a routine that he sleeps around noon; which leads me to discussing the schedule." She then took a deep breath. "I will be leaving this evening to go to the airport. I'm afraid my boss wants me to accompany him in a trip to Korea to discuss expanding the company's new product. Since I'll be gone, our brother will be busy; so I wanted ask if you could stay here for two month. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I will leave money for food and for things you'd like to do. ... I just don't want him to be alone. It's bad enough he's blind. But to be blind and alone is awful to think about."

 _Stay here for two month? I know the tasks are simple, but staying at a strangers house is a little too much. But then again the man is blind, and I'll still have time to myself and what not. Seriously , I did come here to get my mind off of the break up. If I have to escape my previous routine, then so be it. ... I just want to forget that I ever had a heartache. ... And I could use a friend too. All of my friends from school are friends with Mikuo as well; so I stopped associating with them._

Shaking my head, I forced a tiny smile on my face and said, "Well, it may be something different, but I'll go along with it. I'm still off of school for the rest of Spring, so I can stay here till you come back. I'll just tell my parents that I won't coming home. ... I'll hurry back home to pack some stuff, and I'll be back around three."

Within a second her smile grew bigger as she nodded her head. "I truly must thank you, Len. Oh! I almost forgot to give you my name." she then remembered. "Kaiko is my name. If you have any questions about anything, just call me. My number will be left on the fridge when you come back. I'll also be leaving our brothers number on there as well in case of an emergency. Other than that, feel to ask Kaito anything in-case you're lost with something. He should be awake by the time you come back."

I could only nod my head quietly as she sprang from the floor and hurried off down the hallway.

 _Wait. How can he play the piano if he's blind?_


End file.
